gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hating the Haters
Dialoge (Niko klopft an Bernies Tür) *'Niko Bellic: '''Florian, mach die Tür auf. ''(auf serbisch) ''Sei kein Arschloch. *'Bernie Crane: Nicht in der Sprache. Und ich heiße Bernie. *'Niko: '''Also Bernie, mach die Tür auf. ''(Bernie öffnet langsam die Tür) *'Niko: '''Was ist los? *'Bernie: 'Komm rein, komm rein. ''(Niko tretet hastig ein, Bernie schließt die Tür) *'Bernie: '''Die Hasser versuchen mich umzubringen... ich kann das nicht ertragen. Ich werde es nicht ertragen... Es ist nicht fair. Ich bin doch nur ich selbst! *'Niko: 'Bernie! Wovon redest du? *'Bernie: 'Ich bin in dieses Land gekommen, um ich selbst sein zu können... um von den kleinkarierten, wütenden Macho-Arschlöchern wegzukommen... *'Niko: 'Wie mir? *'Bernie: 'Ja... na ja, nein. Aber du weißt, was ich meine. Es war ja wohl kaum ein fortschrittlicher Ort. Wie sitzen meine Haare? *'Niko: 'Gut. *'Bernie: 'Ich hab 'ne Tönung drauf getan. ''(Er schüttelt seinen Kopf hin und her) *'Bernie: '"Nacht-Kitsch". *'Niko: '''Toll. *'Bernie: 'Bryce hat ein paar graue Haare entdeckt. (verzweifelt) Wenn er mich verlässt, bring ich mich um. *'Niko: 'Vergiss deine Haare, Florian. *'Bernie: 'Bernie! *'Niko: 'Ich meine, Bernie. Was ist das Problem? *'Bernie: 'Jemand droht, mich umzubringen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich zum joggen rausgehe, Aerobic mache oder 'Ultimate Disc' spiele, kommt ein Typ zu mir her und bedroht mich. ''(laut) ''Er ist durchgeknallt! *'Niko: 'Warum bedroht er dich? *'Bernie: 'Weil... Ich glaube, nur weil ich fabulös bin... *'Niko: 'Was? *'Bernie: 'Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich verfolgt und ich weiß nicht warum. (verzweifelt) Ich bin ein Gefangener in meinem Haus. *'Niko: 'Okay, Bernie. Gehen wir mal raus und sehen uns um. ''(Niko verlässt den Raum, Bernie folgt ihm) *'Bernie: '''Ooh! Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder in mein Leben getreten bist. *'Niko: 'Schon in Ordnung. Aber hör zu, wir kennen uns übrigens nicht. *'Bernie ''(enttäuscht): '''Wie kannst du das sagen? Ich dachte, du bist anders! ''(Niko bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu Bernie um) *'Niko: '''Weil wir wollen, dass dich dieser Typ angreift. Komm schon. ''(Sie verlassen beide die Wohnung) Mission Bringt Bernie zum Middle Park, wo ihr den Hasser schnappen müsst. Um dies zu tun, müsst ihr vorerst die Brücke hinunter laufen. Dabei sollt ihr aber ein bisschen Abstand von Bernie halten. Bei der Brücke müsst ihr die Sequenz betrachten. Der Hasser will Bernie mit einem Baseballschläger zusammenschlagen. Als er euch sieht, rennt er die Treppe nach oben auf die Brücke. Folgt ihm und schnappt euch darauf eines der Faggios und brettert dem Hasser, der ebenfalls eins hat, hinterher. Schießt auf ihn, was bei langsamer Geschwindigkeit kein Problem sein sollte. Sobald er fällt, gebt ihr ihm den Rest. Fahrt Bernie anschließend zu Perseus im Süden Algonquins. Alternative Ihr könnt die Verfolgung umgehen, in dem kurz nach der Sequenz schnell den Hasser anvisiert und zur Strecke bringt, bevor er die Brücke erreicht. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Bernie stirbt, du dreimal zu nah an ihm dran gewesen bist bzw. zu weit weg warst, du Bernie mit einem Fahrzeug in den Park begleitest, anstatt zu joggen oder euch der Homophobe entkommt. Galerie 4984-gta-iv-hating-the-haters.jpg 4986-gta-iv-hating-the-haters.jpg 4987-gta-iv-hating-the-haters.jpg 4988-gta-iv-hating-the-haters.jpg 4989-gta-iv-hating-the-haters.jpg Fortsetzung '''Datei:Icon-bernie.png – Bernie Cranes → Union Drive Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Hating the Haters es:Hating the Haters pl:Hating the Haters ru:Hating the Haters Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Bernie-Crane-Missionen